


Studs and Crowns

by Marvel_fanatic



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Established Andley, Established Andy Biersack/Ashley Purdy, Established Relationship, Juliet never existed, Like she doesn't exist now, Multi, Wretched and Divine Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_fanatic/pseuds/Marvel_fanatic
Summary: Black Veil Brides are riding the success of the first major label release and are in the middle of their biggest project yet. As production is winding down and they’re preparing for tour. Ashley’s past that he thought he left behind come back to the light at the most inconvenient time, as the band learns about his past learning about the real Ashley Purdy while hilarity ensues.





	1. An Average Day

Ashley rolled over in bed and groaned as light shone in from the window, interrupting his sleep, shielding his eyes as he opened them. Squinting as he looked at the other side of the bed, empty, again. Ashley sighed pushing himself up and rubbing his face, throwing the blankets off and slowly making his way to the kitchen in the apartment, finger combing his hair in an attempt to detangle it before his morning shower.

He sighed when he saw Andy fast asleep in the love seat of the living room, lyric journal in his lap, he was probably woken up by an idea and had to continue it. He chuckled lightly when he heard soft snores coming from the younger man. His head propped up by his hand as he slept. Slowly making his way to the chair Ashley couldn't help but take in the adorable sight of his boyfriend sleeping in such a cute position.

“Andy?” He prodded gently, lightly tapping Andy’s shoulder, only getting mumbling in response.

“Baby it’s nearly 8, we gotta head down to the studio soon.” Ashley laughed, leaning in and placing a kiss on Andy’s forehead.

“5 more minutes Ash.” Andy mumbled eyes blinking open tiredly as he yawned.

“How late were you up?” Ashely questioned.

“Till 3 I think, an idea hit me and it kinda just continued.” Andy yawned again.

“Can I see?” Ashley questioned eyeing the lyric notebook in Andy’s hand.

“Sure.” Andy nodded getting up and stretching out his back. “I’m gonna go have a shower to wake myself up.” He told Ashley who nodded in response as he scanned over Andy’s hand scrawled lyrics, written so fast in frenzied thought that it was nearly illegible, nearly.

 _Tear down the cross_  
_Splinters and shards remembered_  
_This Trojan horse  
_ _Rode to the land we enter_

 _We'll burn away_  
_And free and fallen brothers_  
_From shackles made of steel  
_ _And bones of soldiers_

Ashley grinned, this was already turning out great, defiantly fit the story they were going for on the album. He set the notebook down and went to grab his coffee, putting one on for Andy as well because he boyfriend was the complete opposite of a morning person when they were on break

“You made coffee?” Andy’s sleepy voice broke his train of thought, he couldn't help but smile at how adorable Andy sounded in the morning.

“I made mine, yours is still brewing pumpkin spice boy.” Ashley smiled bringing the mug to his lip with a smirk.

“Hey, it’s good.” Andy protested with a frown.

“I’m kidding Andy.” Ashley laughed, “it’s adorable.”

“Damn right I’m fucking adorable.” Andy mumbled as he walked by Ashley grabbing his mug of coffee which had just finished, grabbing the cream and sugar to make it just how he liked it.

“I’m gonna go grab a shower, by the way, love the new song. Just like I love you.” Ashley smiled lightly.

“I love you too babe.” Andy smiled leaning in, Ashley meeting him halfway as their lips connected in a soft sleepy kiss. Ashley pulled away with a smile, pecking Andy’s forehead before walking off to have his shower and get changed out of his pj pants.

“Damn, you could've joined me for mine.” Andy laughed as Ashley walked off.

“We would've been even later if that happened baby.” Ashley turned around and winked at Andy, biting his lip lightly. He turned around and laughed when he heard the small growl from the back of Andy’s throat, knowing Andy’s crystal blue eyes were trained on him as he walked off to their bedroom.

 

* * *

Ashley was deep in thought, biting the tip of his pen, staring at the sheet of paper Andy had given to him, they were working hard on this new album. The were rapidly gaining new fans and they were expecting something for the band soon. This album was the biggest thing they’ve ever attempted, he loved it but of course it caused stress at times. Everyone had conflicting opinions or different ideas on how the song or lyrics should go. Of course Andy wrote a majority of the lyrics but they ended up working together on the lyrics with the other guys inputs in the end.

They were all exhausted, almost wrapped up with recording and half the songs were already mixed and basically ready for release. The sound of the door opening caused Ashley to look up in curiosity, an extremely exhausted looking Jinxx walking in with his bag over his shoulder.

“Dude, you look like death.” Ashley commented on the guitarists appearance. “What the hell happened to you?”

“I think I’ve pulled 4 all nighters in a row getting the violin stuff done. I have all the voice over tracks done, just piecing together Overture now, and waiting for a few other final mixes to make sure it’s perfect.” Jinxx smiled tiredly.

“Andy’s doing some recording now, how about you have a nap, you look like you could drop at any moment.” Ashley suggest, pointing to the spot next to him on the couch.

“Sounds like a great idea Ashley.” Jinxx smiled, setting his bag down and walking over, grabbing a small pillow that Ashley had tossed off the couch when he stretched out on it. Ashley pulled his legs off the couch and leaned up again the other arm giving Jinxx space to lay down and curl up for a nap.

“I’m doing this for your mental health dude, I don't want to see you after 5 all nighters, you give off serious serial killer vibes sometimes.” Ashley laughed.

“That’s the goal dude.” Jinxx smiled tiredly before laying down and closing his eyes, he was out almost immediately.

Ashley turned back to the pad of paper, reading it over once again. Singing silently to himself so he could feel the melody of the song and how the lyrics carried, he smiled lightly. He had done all he could to improve the song. He’d show Andy and the rest of the guys later. They were already pretty much done for the day. Jinxx had come in to go over some guitar stuff with Jake but after that they’d be finished.

“Hey babe.” Ashley was immediately drawn from his thoughts by Andy’s voice, looking up he smiled and then pointed at Jinxx.

“He’s napping, looked like death when he came in.” He said in a whisper and Andy nodded in understanding, walking over and pecking Ashley softly on the lips.

“You go over it?” Andy questioned seeing the pad of paper in Ashley’s hands.

“Yeah, a few minor tweaks but it’s good babe.” Ashley smiled, shifting so Andy could sit in his lap. The two eventually ended up in their usual position, Andy leaning against Ashley’s chest with his legs over Ashley’s lap, Ashley’s arms hung loosely around Andy’s waist as he face was buried in the side of Andy’s head as they went over the lyrics, softly whispering to each other.

“I love you Andy.” Ashley whispered softly, pressing a kiss into the side of his head.

“Love you too Ash.” Andy smiled turning so he could peck Ashley’s forehead before the two of them went back to working on songs.

* * *

Ashley turned the key in the apartment door, pushing it open and walking in, tossing his jacket on the couch and keys in the small bowl on the kitchen island, kicking the door shut as he went to make dinner. Andy had stopped to grab their mail and would be up in 5 minutes, but they were both starving and Ashley had been craving pasta for a week.

He set to work getting out the pot and filling it with water, seeing it to boil before going to pick out a wine for Andy and himself, it had been such a stressful week with recording and working on press stuff that they really needed a night just to relax.

If he had it his way, they’d end the night with Andy so blissed out he’d forget everything in the world but Ashley’s name. Something he knew Andy would be totally up for after a good dinner and a relaxing shower, possibly together.

“Hey babe?” Ashley jumped, he was so deep in thought he didn't hear Andy walk in, it must just be one of those days.

“Yeah love?” Ashley questioned, turning around to face Andy who was staring at the mail in confusion, “What’s up?” He questioned.

“This letter, anything you want to tell me?” Andy questioned with a raised eyebrow handing Ashley a letter. Ashley stared at him in confusion before taking the letter, looking down at it and freezing. The envelope was pristine white, was more solid than the average envelope and had a gold crest at the centre of the top flap. He gulped as he turned it over and read the return address

 _Queen Veronica Purdy_  
_1 Royal Palace Way  
_ _Kingdom of Fairmere_

This couldn't be happening, why was she contacting him now of all times, why did Andy have to get the mail, why didn't she call him instead? He did give her his phone number and address. No doubt this is what Andy was questioning him about. About the secret he buried when he moved for the States and intended to keep it to his grave. His panic increased when he read who the letter was addressed to,

_His Highness, Prince Andrew Purdy_


	2. Explanations

Ashley took a deep breath before tearing his eyes away from the envelope and looking at Andy. “I guess I have some explaining to do.” He sighed.

“No shit Ashley.” Andy said face emotionless and unreadable. Ashley winced, this could've just tanked their 3 year relationship.

“I know you’re pissed that I kept this from you and fabricated a lie but please understand I had my reasons to, please hear me out.” Ashley begged, staring into Andy’s crystal blue eyes.

“I will, but it better be a damned good reason Purdy.” Andy said, voice icy cold. Ashley froze staring at Andy, he had never used that tone with him. The fear hit him, he could lose Andy if Andy didn't think his explanation was sufficient.

“Can we go sit down, it’s kind of a long story.” Ashley mumbled, his mind going into overdrive. He never wanted people to find out about this, but now his decision that he made when he moved to the States could've just ruined his love life, and possibly the band.

Andy just nodded as the couple walked to their living room and sat down on the couch facing one another. Andy staring at Ashley, making no move to comfort him despite seeing the fear in Ashley’s eyes and body language.

Ashley took a deep breath and launched into his explanation. “I’m not from the States, I’m from Fairmere, a small country in the Pacific Ocean, it’s on a decent sized island, there’s surrounding countries from nearby islands and also right next door. All the surrounding countries and Fairmere still have a monarch system. I’m the first born Prince of Fairmere.” Ashley stared.

“So you’re in line for the crown?” Andy interjected.

“No, being king never sat well with me. I abdicated before I was coronated, even though I did my title as Prince still remains. My cousin is in line now, they’ve already been coronated and just need to marry before they take the throne.” Ashley explained. “I’m nothing more than a member of the royal family now.”

“That’s not nothing Ashley, you’re fucking royalty from another country.” Andy stated, still made and not understanding why Ashley had hidden this from him.

“Fairmere is a small country, it’s private and traditional. If my parents saw me now they’d probably have a heart attack. I moved to the States when I was 16, right after I surrendered the throne. My parents have always been helicopter parents, watching every move I make, the people I moved in with are my grandparents, on my mom’s side. She’s originally from the States and my dad met her on a visit to the States.” Ashley looked up, Andy’s face still unreadable.

“My parents, along with the rest of my family are super strict. They think a persons skin should be clear because it shows that they’re unmarked, they don't believe in sex out of wedlock. They’re your standard super strict Christens basically, except Christianity isn't a thing in Fairmere. Basically I lied so I could separate Prince Andrew from Ashley Purdy, I’m not that person, I never wanted to be that person. I changed my name because I both wanted to and it helped me hide from my parents. I gave them my address and phone number incase of a family emergency but that’s it. They have no idea what I do for a living, they don't know I have a boyfriend, and I haven't seen them since my cousin’s coronation which is when I was 18.” Ashley sighed.

“I lied to you because I didn't want anyone seeing me any different from themselves. I know I’m royalty and was raised in that lifestyle but that doesn’t stop me from valuing work ethic and wanting to achieve my dreams. I left because I wasn't happy. I’m happy now, with you, the guys, the band. This has been my dream since I was little and one of my friends from school showed me Mötley Crüe. I never meant to hurt anyone but being Prince, that’s not me.” Ashley sighed, “I never meant to lie, but lying was just easier than having to explain how I’m royalty of another country. It was easier to just live life with people thinking I’m a US citizen over a royalty from another nation.” Ashley hung his head, having no more to explain, he did his best to explain his situation. He had no idea if he did it well though.

“I’m sorry Andy.” He mumbled, picking at his chipped nail polish, “I’m so sorry I never told you, I didn't want you to freak out that you’re dating royalty. I didn't want you to be scared or treat me any differently both with the band and in our relationship. Who I am now is who I’ve always been. I always put on an act around my parents, I hide my tattoos, I tie my hair back to make it look shorter, I pretend I’ve never had a drink before in my life because that’s what they want from me. To be their perfect son but I’m not.” Ashley was rambling at this point fear evident in his voice, he was terrified of losing Andy because of his decision he made when he was 16, to pretend he wasn't from another country, to pretend he was a normal citizen.

“Ashley, you’ve basically lied about yourself since we’ve met.” Andy pointed out.

“I lied about my heritage but that’s it. I’ve given you 100% me, all my interests, my hobbies, my dreams, my ambitions. That’s all me, I put myself though college without my parents help because I didn't want to be that spoiled little rich kid who can just get everything he pleases. Yes I could be wealthy beyond reason if I really wanted to but I don't want that, we make a pretty decent living off of Black Veil and I have a back up just incase of emergency that I’d be more that willing to use if you or any of the guys were going though finical trouble.” Ashley said, dropping his head. Feeling tears start to well up as his fear of losing Andy increased, he couldn't lose Andy. Not after they’ve been together for years, they made an agreement to carry on with the band even if they did break up but he wouldn't be able to hold up his end of that agreement. Hell Andy would probably kick him out of the band for this.

“I’m so sorry Andy, and if you want to break up with me I get it. I lied, I lied about a lot. But me wanting to be with you, me telling you that I love you. That’s the truth Andy, I swear to whatever you fucking believe in it’s the truth. I love you so much Andrew Dennis Biersack.” Ashley’s voice shook as he spoke, he would forever hate himself if this is what caused him to lose Andy, if this is what caused him to lose the most amazing man in the world. He looked up, trying to read Andy’s facial expression, he had always been able to read Andy, but now. Now he was completely emotionless as he watched Ashley break down in front of him, tears dripping down Ashley face as he watched Andy in fear. Terrified he’d go and pack up his things, then walk out the door and Ashley would never be able to call Andy his again.

Ashley dropped his head again, trying to keep his body from shaking as the tears ran faster. He dug his nails into his wrist, trying to distract himself from the on coming heart break and devastation of losing Andy and the band. His voice shook as he spoke, a small sob choking his speech.

“I’m so sorry Andy.”


	3. Understanding

Andy stared in shock, his mind in overdrive. Ashley was the prince of a remote nation, he was fucking royalty of a country and he had never told him about it? He was beyond pissed that Ashley had lied to him, Ashley had told the band and press that his parents had passed when he was younger and was raised by his grandparents. Apparently his parents were alive and well and the King and Queen of a fucking country.

Could he forgive Ashley for this? Could he forgive his boyfriend and bandmate of almost 3 years for lying about his entire past?

He was drawn out of his thoughts when he heard a sob, his eyes focusing on the sight in front of him and his heart clenched. Ashley was shaking, tears rolling down his face as he continued to try and explain himself. Fear and terror evident in his eyes.

Andy swallowed, Ashley had a reason. He had explained it himself, he wasn't happy living in his home country, he wasn't happy being some pampered prince. He wanted adventure and his dream.

“Ashley” He started softly, only to be interrupted by Ashley’s response.

“Save it, I understand. You want to end it.” The tears were rolling faster down Ashley’s cheeks as sobs racked his chest.

Andy panicked and rushed forward, hugging Ashley close into his chest resting his chin on top of Ashley’s head as Ashley buried his face into the crook of Andy’s neck, starting to sob harder as the contact. Andy held him close, tracing circles on his back and running his fingers though his hair.

After 10 minutes of Ashley sobbing and a bit of hyperventilation Ashley managed to calm himself down. He pulled away from Andy’s embrace and looked up at Andy, confusion and fear in his face.

“It’s okay Ashley.” Andy whispered softly, tracing Ashley’s sharp jawline with his finger. “I can see where you’re coming from, why you lied. I forgive you Ashley, I still love you, I’m not going to break up with you.” He told his emotionally unstable boyfriend.

“Really?” Ashley asked breathlessly.

“Yes Ash, really.” Andy smiled gently, “I can understand you not wanting us to see you differently, if I had known who you really were when I met you I would've treated you completely differently. So, thank you for not telling I guess, because I would've never been able to picture myself dating royalty. Much less you being royalty.” Andy smiled softly leaning in and kissing Ashley’s forehead.

“Thank you.” Ashley hugged Andy tight, “Thank you so much.”

“I think I over reacted, but I was in shock. I’m so sorry of causing you to fear I was going to break up with you.” Andy whispered softly, kissing the side of Ashley’s head.

“I’m sorry for breaking down.” Ashley mumbled.

“No babe, I completely get it, I wasn't responding at all and that probably terrified you.” Andy panicked trying to reassure Ashley.

“Thank you for understanding. I eventually wanted to tell you but I didn't know how to bring it up, just ‘Oh, hey by the way I’m crowned prince of a foreign nation;” Ashley mumbled causing Andy to laugh.

“I can see how that’d be difficult to bring up, but I’m happy to know more about you and your past.” Andy smiled.

“I’m glad I could tell you, I’ve been wanting to for a while now.” Ashley smiled softly, “the only issue is that my parents and family, like I said are super traditional, and that means not believing in homosexuality or anything on the lgbt spectrum.” Ashley sighed.

“Do they know anything about you?” Andy questioned.

“Only that I live in LA, and that’s about it. They have no idea I changed my name, don’t know I’m in Black Veil, no idea what I look like, don't know about you. Every single one of these things would give them heart attacks. The fact that my name is Ashley because it’s traditionally female, the fact that I have tattoos and long hair, the fact that I’m in a rock band because the only music they listen to is classical, and they’re set on my marrying a woman so I can give them a grandchild, even though any of my kids wouldn't even be in line for the throne since I’m not taking it. That’ll go to my cousins kids.”

“Your parents do sound really strict.” Andy said in shock.

“It’s all the adults in my family, aunts and uncles too. My cousins are more laid back and a lot of the older ones know about Black Veil and you and I dating, they’re 100% supportive and my cousin that’s taking the throne has told me her first ruling will be the legalize same sex marriage.” Ashley smiled.

“Glad to know your cousin is making positive change.” Andy smiled.

“We’re a few months apart, we’re like siblings.” Ashley smiled, “I should probably open the letter, I wouldn't be sent one if it wasn't important.” He sighed getting up and heading back to the kitchen to grab the envelope, walking back to the couch while ripping it open, pulling out two folder papers.

“Read it out loud.” Andy suggested and Ashley nodded while unfolding the first paper.

“The Royal Chamberlin is commanded by The Queen to invite His Royal Highness, Prince Andrew Purdy of Fairmere To the Marriage of Her Royal Highness, Princess Cassandra Purdy of Fairmere with His Royal Highness, Prince James Mora of Vertlea, On Friday November 16th 2012 at 11:00 a.m.” Ashley read out. “Well shit she’s getting married, and they want me home for it.” He groaned.

“Is it that bad?” Andy questioned.

“It means uncomfortable clothes and gloves plus hair ties so they can’t see my tattoos or how long my hair is.” He groaned, “Plus my family grinding me about my job and love life. They think I’m a marketing manager for a big company.” He sighed. “And if a royal from Vertlea that means tha-” Ashley was cut off by his phone buzzing. He grabbed it and checked. “And speak of the devil, CC just texted me.”

“What does CC have to do with this?” Andy questioned.

“You know how CC and I are really close, like best friends, like it seems like we’ve seemed to know each other for years.” Ashley started.

“Don’t you fucking tell me that Chuppy is royalty too.” Andy stared in shock, he could see Ashley as royally but not their over hyper sugar addicted drummer.

“First born Prince of Vertlea, he did the same as me, surrendered the throne and his cousin is in line. Another one that isn't marrying my cousin, but since Vertlea is involved in the wedding their royal family is gonna be there too and they’re the exact same as mine so that’s double of traditional royals and I’ll have sneak around, also CC.” He sighed. Showing Andy his phone where CC had send his a picture, it was a picture of his own invitation

_The Royal Chamberlin is commanded by The Queen to invite,_

_His Royal Highness, Prince Christen Mora of Vertlea,_

_To the Marriage of Her Royal Highness, Princess Cassandra Purdy of Fairmere with His Royal Highness, Prince James Mora of Vertlea_

_On Friday November 16th 2012 at 11:00 a.m._

It was accompanied with the message of

_DUDE CHECK YOU MAIL!!_

“He’s a little late.” Andy chuckled seeing CC’s message after the picture.

“He’s called Last Place for a reason.” Ashley smiled, quickly typing back to CC.

_You’re 20 minutes and a full explanation too late. Andy knows everything._

“He is, he’s never on time for shit.” Andy laughed Ashley joining in as his phone buzzed with another message from CC,

_Well I tried, did he take it well?_

Ashley quickly typed back a response, not wanting to remember what he had felt during the explanation.

_Was pissed at the beginning but after a full explanation and me breaking down he’s completely understanding of it_

“What does the second letter say?” Andy questioned seeing the other paper in Ashley’s hand.

“No idea, usually they only send you an invitation.” Ashley said unfolding the paper and reading it, Andy reading over his shoulder.

_Andrew,_

_Your father and I miss you greatly but we know you’re happy and thriving over in the United States. We’re hoping you can make it to Cassandra’s wedding seeing as she is taking the throne after you surrendered it to her._

_Your father and I would like to invite you and some of your friends to the ceremony and the events held prior to it. We are hoping you can stay for a little more than just the ceremony because we do miss you greatly but we understand that you’re busy. Fell free to bring up to 6 guests and we will make room, just make sure they act proper and respectful during the formal events when the royal family of Vertlea is joining us._

_Much love,  
_ _Mother_

_Her Highness,    
_ _Queen Veronica of Fairmere_

“Dammit, we have tour coming up.” Ashley groaned.

“We can put a 2 week delay on the record. It’s okay babe. I do want to meet your family even if we can’t tell them we’re together and just that we’re co-workers.” Andy smiled.

“You’ll have to cover your tattoos love.” Ashley sighed, “All of them, that means gloves for your knuckles like me, and covering your neck tattoo.”

“I can do it for you love, don't worry.” Andy smiled kissing Ashley lightly. “Plus I wanna see you all dressed up, even if you hate it I bet you look cute as hell.”

“You are not allowed to flirt with me during the parties because you know I can’t resist your cute as and will end up dragging you away and fucking you so hard you won’t be able to walk.” Ashley glared at Andy.

“What if i want that?” Andy asked with a smirk.

“I’ll give it to you after the parties, I just can’t disappear during an even because I’m a member of the royal family.” Ashley sighed.

“Damn you’re no fun.” Andy pouted.

“I’d rather not get a lecture from my parents and risk them threatening you with arrest.” Ashley laughed kissing Andy.

“I’d go to jail for you baby.” Andy smirked.

“That’s what I’m afraid of, because you’re crazy enough to do something illegal for me Biersack.”


	4. A Long Time Coming

Ashley let out a sigh as he walked into the studio, it was 3 days after he had revealed to Andy who he really was and they were having the guys over for dinner at their apartment to tell them as well, also for CC to tell about his heritage too.

 

“Hey Chuppy.” He smiled seeing the drummer sitting on the couch sitting next to him, Jinxx and Jake were in the recording booth setting up sound equipment and Andy was out on a coffee run for all of them because he had lost the game of darts the day before.

 

“Hey Ash.” CC smiled seeing his longtime best friend.

 

“Ready for tonight?” Ashley questioned, knowing CC was probably feeling the same nerves he was, not only were they going home for the week they were bringing their bandmates along and they had to make sure they behaved.

 

“Ready as I’ll ever be, we were gonna have to tell them eventually right?” CC sighed.

 

“Yeah, it’ll be good to get it out though, then we just need to worry about our parents and shit.” He sighed, “I don't know how long I’ll be able to take having my hair back, or with gloves on.” Ashley sighed, playing with his hands.

 

“I told you not to get knuckle tattoos dude.” CC laughed.

 

“When do I ever listen to you CC?” Ashley questioned raising an eyebrow.

 

“True.” CC nodded, getting up and heading to the fridge, grabbing a monster and cracking it open.

 

“Think we can do it without getting caught in a lie?” Ashley questioned.

 

“Probably, just don't pack that much leather.” CC laughed, looking at Ashley knowing his fashion style called for at least 3 layers of leather at all times.

 

“Goddammit I forgot about that.” Ashley frowned, he hated formal wear, he’d wear a suite for an award show but his own style of a suite which usually ended up with the dress shirt unbuttoned and exposing his chest.

 

“You’re gonna die.” CC laughed knowing Ashley lived for his wardrobe.

 

“I am.” Ashley groaned putting his face in his hands.

 

“We’ll have to sneak out for a party, just like old times.” CC laughed, “We could probably wear our usual stuff then, no one would expect the princes to be tattooed and taking back shots like no tomorrow.” He grinned.

 

“I think we’d give our parents heart attacks if they saw us like this, or one of Black Veil’s shows.” Ashley laughed, high fiving CC.

 

“What shit are you two planning on getting into now?” The pair looked up to see Andy walking in with a drink tray and a bag of takeout food.

 

“How to sneak out to a bar when we’re in Fairmere and not get caught.” CC grinned, “Also not give Ashley’s parents a heart attack when they see he’s a tatted up rockstar with a boyfriend.”

 

“That would be preferable for my parents to not find out about that, also my career, because they might try to face me to move back home.” Ashley shivered.

 

“Can they do that?” Andy questioned, setting the food and drinks down on the coffee table in front of the couch the bassist and drummer were on.

 

“No, they’ve got no power over that, all they can do is yell ay me and threaten to seal my bank account, but I’m already making a stable living with Black Veil and I’ve started designing for my clothing line so I should be okay.” Ashley smiled.

 

“They’d really do that?” Andy asked in shock

 

“Yeah, they’re super traditional and act impulsively, I could probably talk them down but it’d take me time. I do love them though, they just don't understand when I’m into even when I tried explaining it to them when I was a teenager. I may try again, but after the wedding so they don't have stress on their plate when I tell them so I lessen the chance of them freaking out.” Ashley sighed.

 

“I’ll probably end up doing the same.” CC added on, taking a sip of his drink. “They have to find out eventually.”

 

“They do, especially with Black Veil on the rise and our faces plastered on magazines, Purdy isn't that common of a last name and they’ll recognize my face even if I am wearing makeup and have my hair down in the pictures.” Ashley sighed, blowing his fringe out of his face.

 

“I’m guessing I’ll have to be on my best behaviour there?” Andy questioned, taking a sip of his ice coffee.

 

“Defiantly, formal attire, no cussing, we’ll have to hide your tattoos, nothing we can do about your hair since you’ve grown it out for tour and there’s no way you’re getting it cut again.” Ashley said eye scanning his boyfriend’s body. “Also gloves for your knuckle tattoos like me.” He said noting all of Andy’s tattoos.

 

“Also you guys can’t act like a couple at all.” CC warned, “There’s still laws against homosexuality in both Fairmere and Vertlea, even just being in a same-sex couple could warrant Andy in prison and possibly you Ash, if they manage to charge you with treason.”

 

“I know CC.” Ashley sighed, looking helplessly towards Andy, hating that he’d have to hide hie relationship from everyone when back home because his parents were so closed minded. “I’m sorry Andy.” He apologized dropping his head in his hands.

 

“Ash,” Andy frowned, walking over and sitting next to Ashley, pulling him in for a hug. “I don’t blame you for this baby, it’s your parents not you and you can’t control them. So it’s okay, it’ll be a tough week because even I can admit we can barely keep our hands off of each other but we’ll make it though, hell we managed to hide it for a good year before we came out to the fans.” Andy smiled softly, kissing Ashley’s forehead.

 

“Thanks Andy, and I know it’s gonna be weird for you there because everyone if gonna be calling me Andrew and not Ashley so try to remember to call me that, or just Ash and say it’s a nickname you came up with, just not Ashley, they’d flip if they found out that’s my name now.” He sighed.

 

“And Christen for me, not CC.” CC piped up, knowing both him and Ashley were dreading this return home, but they’d be happy to see their younger cousins they hadn’t seen in years, some they never even met.

 

“I’ll do my best guys, but you’ll have to do a crash course for Jake, Jinxx, and I so we don't screw up and accidentally do something that’s illegal, or accidentally offend royalty in some way because knowing Jake he’d do it.” Andy sighed, his remark causing laughter from both the bassist and the drummer.

 

“I’ll make you guys a pamphlet.” Ashley laughed, pulling Andy in for a kiss as a thank you for being his support when he was stressing out.

 

CC ‘awed’ at the couple and took a picture. He yelped when Ashley threw a pillow at him, laughing when it hit CC in the face.

* * *

Ashley sighed, cracking open his second beer as he sat on the couch, Andy next to him leaning on his shoulder. CC was on the floor at the foot of the couch also drinking a beer. Jinxx had a glass of red wine, sitting on the love seat Crow napping on his lap as he gently stroked the cat, he looked like your typical James Bond villain at the moment. Jake was just grabbing his portion from the small buffet Ashley had set out for the guys, it was mainly just a bunch of his and Andy’s leftovers that they’d been meaning to eat and get rid of.

 

“So, not that I’m complaining, but why invite us over for dinner guys?” Jinxx questioned, eyeing the couple on the couch after Jake walked in with his plate and glass of rum and coke, sitting on the opposite side of the coffee table, across from CC.

 

“Well, it’s kind of a long story.” Ashley sighed, getting up and heading to the kitchen, opening a drawer and grabbing the letter that he had gotten from his parents. walking back to the group and handing the envelope to Jake and Jinxx of them to read it and the invitation, he kept the letter from his mother to show them after.

 

CC also pulled out his letter that he got and showed it to them too.

 

Ashley and CC sat and waited for Jake and Jinxx’s reactions, giving them a couple minutes for it to set in, they were probably trying to wrap their minds around the revelation that their bassist and drummer were royalty.

 

“You two are what?” Jake asked in shock staring at the two.

 

“Someone better start explaining shit.” Jinxx said sternly staring intently at CC and Ashley who sighed, knowing this was going to be a long night and that they at least needed one more drink before being hounded with questions from the guitarists.


	5. Coming Clean

Ashley took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for the onslaught of questions that would come from the guitarists.

“Just hear us out first before you start asking questions.” CC said, sitting more up right instead of leaning against the couch.

“We’ll hear you out, but that won’t stop our questions.” Jinxx said, staring in shock at his two bandmates.

“We know.” Ashley said, running a hand though his hair before he and CC went into the explanation.

“You guys know I was in the middle of legally changing my name from Andrew to Ashley during the early days?” Ashley watched as Jake and Jinxx nodded before continuing. “I did it because I never really felt like Andrew suited me, especially growing up and for the first 16 years of my life it was always Prince Andrew this and Prince Andrew that. I hated it, with a burning passion.” He sighed in frustration dropping his head into his hands, a small smile forming on his face when he felt Andy’s hand rubbing circles on his back.

“I’m the first, and only born son of Queen Veronica and King Sebastian of Fairmere, crowned prince at birth.” He sighed again, leaning into Andy because he hated this, he hated being caught in the lie and having his best friends see him for who he was born as.

“My story fairly similar.” CC spoke up, wanting to give Ashley a break from speaking so Andy could hold him and calm him down.

“I was born Christen Mora, changed it to Christopher because it sounded similar and it helped me hide my tracks when I moved to the states. I’m an only child like Ash, born to Queen Katherine and King Richard of Vertlea, the neighbouring kingdom to Fairmere. Since Ash and I were the only children of the monarchs of both countries and our kingdoms had extremely good relations with each other, Ash and I were constantly together while our parents were having meetings so we’ve been friends for years now.” CC looked at Ashley who nodded in conformation.

“We both surrendered the throne when we turned 16, and moved here because we wanted to experience American culture since we have extended family here.” Ashley continued from CC’s story. “I had family up in Missouri and he had family here in California. We lost touch after we moved to the states and it’s because of Black Veil that we found each other again.” Ashley laughed lightly.

“We never told because we didn't want to be treated differently, we’re not who we were born as, we’ve always been raising hell and living the rock n’ roll lifestyle. We hated growing up and having everyone worship us for no real reason other than the face we were born.” CC said taking a sip from his beer remembering how miserable he and Ashley were during royal events when they were younger.

“We’re who you see today guys, the only lie is about where we’re from and who our parents are, everything else you know about us are true. You have both our words on that.” Ashley said sincerely looking into both Jake and Jinxx’s eyes, CC nodded in agreement while also looking at the guitarists. “You’re free to ask questions now.” Ashley said knowing that he and CC had finished a majority of the explanation.

“I get why you might’ve not told us in the beginning, but why keep the lie up?” Jinxx questioned curiously.

“It was easier I guess, both Fairmere and Vertlea are extremely traditional, think your basic overly Christen Christens, except Christianity isn't a thing in either countries.” Ashley shrugged, “If my parents found out I have a boyfriend they could easily charge me with treason and strip me of my royal title if they really wanted to.” He sighed dropping his head into his hands, leaning into Andy who rubbed his back in comfort.

“They’d do that to their own son?” Jake asked in shocked.

“I’d be an embarrassment to the country. They’d do it in a heartbeat, not to mention my tattoos, long hair, traditionally female name, the fact that I co-own a rock band with my boyfriend. I’m basically the embodiment of everything they hate.” Ashley sighed again and leaned into Andy as Andy wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and held him close, kissing the top of his head.

“I’m almost the same, except the being lgbt and having a boyfriend part.” CC laughed lightly, “Growing up our parents never understood us, even when we were young we both expressed interest in rock bands, but our parents limited our exposer to them.”

“Damn, helicopter parents much.” Jake whistled.

“It was horrible, that’s why we changed our names when we moved here, Ashley because he hated being called Andrew with a burning passion and me because I also wanted something to separate me from Prince Christen, he was like a character I had to play and not myself.” CC explained, taking another swig of his beer.

“But now we get to go home, yay.” Ashley mumbled, sarcasm lacing his words.

“Why are you going back home?” Jake questioned.

“My cousin that’s taking the throne is getting married to one of CC’s cousins and since there’s two royal families involved in the wedding they want the entirety of the family there, which means the first and only born sons of the current monarchs.” Ashley sighed. “They’ve also invited you guys to join.” He added on.

“Us?” Jinxx questioned in shock.

“Yeah, my parents want to meet my friends that I’ve made in the States.” Ashley sighed.

“You’ll have to tell us everything you know, I don't want to accidentally offend royalty and end up being hanged.” Jake said, staring at CC and Ashley, still in shock that tow of his closest friends were of royal blood.

“We’ll tell you everything you need to know, don't worry.” CC reassured Jake.

“How long are we going for?” Jinxx questioned, “We are still in the middle of an album.” He reminded the guys.

“I talked the Blasko about it and he said a 2 week break would actually be good for us since we’ve fallen into a small creative slump so this can give us some downtime to recharge and come back to the studio with ideas and concepts.” Andy said.

“Well, looks like we’re going to a royal wedding.” Jinxx smiled.

“This might actually be kinda fun.” Jake laughed.

“It’s gonna turn into a shit show.” CC deadpanned.

“Agreed.” Ashley nodded.


	6. How To Not Fuck Up

“So, we can’t show our tattoos?”

“No.”

“We can’t have our hair down?”

“No.”

“We can’t wear leather to a formal event?”

“I fucking wish”

“Well then what can we do?” Jinxx asked in frustration. Ashley and CC were in the middle of running a week long boot camp of training Andy, Jake, and Jinxx on the customs and traditions of their countries.

“No much that we’re used to.” CC sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

“And most importantly, you can’t let it slip that Andy and I are a couple, anything related to homosexuality is outlawed in both Fairmere and Vertlea.” Ashley sighed in frustration, squeezing Andy hand who gave him a sympathetic look before leaning in and kissing the side of his head.

“They’ll be a little more relaxed on their restrictions with you guys because you’re visitors but with Ash and I we have to put on an entirely different persona and act like proper princes.” CC explained to the group.

“What do you mean by proper?” Jake questioned curiously staring at both Ashley and CC, wondering how in the hell the two party animals would be able to act like royalty for longer than 5 minutes.

“Etiquette, manners, wardrobe, appearance. Shit like that.” Ashley sighed dropping his head and blowing his fringe out of his face.

“Basically whenever Ash and I go home we endure being called by our birth names, which we’ve both changed, tying our hair back to make it look shorter that it actually is, covering ever single one of our tattoos. Ashley’s parents think he just has a thing for gloves.” CC chuckled lightly.

“I struggle a lot with the hiding of tattoos, since I have two sleeves, knuckles, abdomen, and back.” Ashley sighed, “And the climate is always low to high 80s so I’m dying of heat there.” He grumbled.

“Ashley actually got heat stroke once while we were visiting back for his cousins 18th birthday” CC laughed. “He passed out and almost smashed his face on his family’s priceless thousands year old vase.”

“Chuppy please, that vase is barely 20 years old, remember we broke it when we were 12 and had a counterfeit made to take it’s place so we wouldn't get in trouble.” Ashley laughed.

“Wait, wait, wait, you two fucking broke a priceless piece of history and replaced it with a fake!?” Jinxx yelled at the two, his history loving side ready to strangle the two men.

“Well, more so CC broke it but since it was in my family’s palace I would’ve also taken blame for it so we worked together and bought a counterfeit off the black market to replace the original one.” Ashley explained.

“There’s a lot of so called priceless thousands or hundreds years old artifacts or relics in our castles and we’ve broken and replaced more than three-quarters of that collection.” CC smiled sheepishly.

“Except for your family’s vase, the original is still there, just being held together by Elmer’s school glue.” Ashley laughed.

“Holy shit! I forgot about that one. They still haven't noticed it yet?!” CC cackled in laughter.

“I’m literally screaming on the inside right now.” Jinxx said in the calmest voice Ashley and CC have ever heard him speak in before.

“Guys look, you’ve gone and upset the history buff.” Andy laughed, he couldn't help the smile on his face when Ashley and CC were telling stories of their childhood.

“You and Chuppy do anything else against the rules when you were growing up there?” Jake questioned and Ashley and CC just grinned at each other.

“You want stories, you’ll get stories.” Ashley laughed.

“We did everything, DUIs, drinking underage, damage to public property. We have sealed police records that contain all of the small minor offences we performed over the course of 3 years, but because we’re royalty we get political immunity.” CC laughed.

“I hold the record for highest amount of “Public acts of Homosexuality” charges one night. The police knew I was gay before I did.” Ashley laughed, “And my parents don't know that I've fucked more than half the guys my age in the kingdom in my early experimental horny years so we’re just gonna keep that quiet.” He smiled while Andy just laughed and pulled him in for a kiss.

“Yeah, that’s the only difference between our criminal records.” CC laughed, “I have more counts of property damage though, turns out I like breaking things when drunk.” He laughed awkwardly.

“We did Chuppy.” All four of the band members said at the same time staring at him looking completely 100% done with CC’s joe because of the countless things he had broken on the bus during tour. CC just smiled innocently at the 4 of brothers.

CC and Ashley continued on with teaching the guys how to act and different etiquette that they’d be expected to know as guests of royalty in Fairmere. It went fairly well, besides Andy using the salad fork for steak and Jake complaining that they’d be limited alcohol consumption.

Andy and Ashley bid the rest of the band goodnight after dinner together and hanging out/discussing the latest ideas they had for the album, Andy had mentioned something about doing a sort of movie to go with the story of the record and the idea was instantly loved by the 4 other men in the room.

Andy and Ashley were cleaning up from dinner at they moved around each other in the kitchen, washing and drying plates and packing away leftovers.

“So, on a scale of disaster to your parents loving us how do you think it’s gonna go?” Andy questioned Ashley.

“Honestly no idea babe, they’ll expect some mistakes because CC and I have told them you three aren't familiar with royal traditions and events, but” Ashley sighed, “If they even catch us holding hands all hell will break lose.” Ashley sighed again in frustration and ran a hand through his hair.

“You okay Ash, you look upset.” Andy asked softly, slowly approaching his boyfriend.

“Just frustrated I guess, I’m 33 and I still have to hide my relationship from my parents because I know I’ll be disowned as soon as they find out I’m in a same-sex relationship.” Ashley sighed again, “They’re my parents, aren't parents supposed to love and support their child unconditionally?”

“They are Ash, but unfortunately some parents put expectations on their kids and then get upset when their child doesn’t do what they wanted them to do. Look at me and my dad Ash, I’m pretty sure our relationship isn't reparable anymore.” Andy sighed, he loved his dad but when he came out as bisexual at the age of 17 his dad had a hard time accepting it, Andy knew that his dad always expected him to end up with a woman so when he told his parents he and Ash were together his dad flipped shit and refused to talk to him because apparently Andy had done something to warrant that reaction. they hadn’t spoken properly in years and Andy had pretty much cut off communication with all family back home in Ohio since then, he still talking with his mom and she came out to visit him at home sometimes but that was about it.

“Guess we both have parents that have issues with our love lives.” Ashley smiled sadly.

“Yeah, but are you going to be okay? I don’t want to accidentally fuck up and call you babe by accident became it’s engrained into my speech pattern now.” Andy said, worried he could cause a strain on an already strained relationship.

“Don’t worry Ands, we’ll be okay. You’ll be rooming with me and CC will have Jake and Jinxx in the room next door so we can have some alone time but we just cant be that loud, which is an issue you’re gonna have to solve mister screamer.’ Ashley smirked at his boyfriend who blushed heavily.

“Pack a gag then baby.” Andy smirked back, “You know how much I love them.”

“Andy you love anything that ends in you being as submissive as possible.” Ashley laughed kissing Andy’s forehead.

“What can I say, I’m a bottom at heart.” Andy shrugged with a smile, “I think I’m gonna go and get a head start on packing, see what I have in the closet that I can bring and not cause your parents to have an aneurysm.” He laughed when Ashley chuckled.

He turned on his heel and walked to their bedroom, pulling out the suitcase he normally used for tour and started checking though his closet and nightstand where he kept his jewelry. After 10 minutes he had a few pairs of jeans picked out that he had been meaning to tear up for show pieces but he hadn’t yet so he hoped those would be okay, he had also picked out a few button downs that he had from various award shows and functions with a stricter dress code that didn't allow studs and leather.

He pulled open the drawer to his night table and scanned the amount of jewelry he had collected over the years, he assumed all the more gothic ones would be a no go so he stuck to a few simple chains and small leather bands with silver embellishments. He paused when something in the back of the drawer caught his eyes, he bit his lip and mulled over the different possibilities of bringing it along, he had custom ordered it months ago but the situation hadn’t come up to put it in use yet, he hoped tour would be great time to debut it but only time and circumstances would tell. After much deliberation he decided it was too important to leave at home, grabbing the bag he’d use for his carry on he placed the irreplaceable object into the smallest and most secure pocket before zipping it up.

There’s no way in hell he’d lose the box containing Ashley’s engagement ring, well, engagement ring if he said yes.


	7. Long Travels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone so long. I kinda fell into a writing slump but I'm working my way out of it. I'll hopefully be semi-regularly updating all my fics on a bi-weekly basis, because I do plan to finish all of them because I do have more planned out that I wont post until at least 2 of my current ones are finished.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for sticking with my and happy reading!

Andy let out a groan when the shrill sound Ashley’s alarm cut through his peaceful sleep rolling over in bed feeling Ashley’s arms still securely around his waist. He let out another groan when he realized that Ashley wasn't waking up to the offensive noise he managed to pry Ashley’s arms off of him, reaching over his boyfriend turning the alarm off before laying back down and observing Ashley’s sleeping body. 

He smiled softly seeing Ashley so peaceful laying against the plush pillow, his dark freshly dyed ebony hair puffy and surrounding his head like a halo as he laid curled up in their comforter. Andy loved mornings like these, where he was the first awake and got to watch his boyfriend sleep to see Ashley in a state of bliss and complete relaxation was rare, especially with what had been happening in the past few weeks.

The past month had been chaos, with Ashley and CC putting him, Jake, and Jinxx through what they dubbed royalty boot camp making sure the three of them didn't fuck up during the many royal parties or during the wedding ceremony and reception. It had been a tough few weeks but they managed to get through it without Ashley or CC wanting to tear their own hair out during the process.

They were flying out later that afternoon, he and Ashley already had all their bags packed and all the stuff out they needed to cover their tattoos and for Ashley to make himself look more princely that his usual look. Andy frowned at that thought, when he first found out about Ashley being prince of some foreign nation he was pissed because Ashley had lied to him and hidden who he really was for their 3 year relationship and even longer friendship, but after seeing how much stress this who situation had put on Ashley he realized that the man he had been dating for 3 years _was_ the real Ashley. The person Ashley’s parents wanted him to be, the _prince_ they wanted him to be wasn't the real Ashley, hell they wouldn't even support his name change because it was traditionally a female name. Having had to help Ashley through so many panic attacks and seeing Ashley pacing at 4 in the morning so many nights in a row made him worry about his boyfriend’s mental health.

He remembered one particular incident that made him almost cancel the trip after coming home from a trip to the grocery store and finding Ashley curled up in bed with all the lights turned off except for his bedside lamp cocooned in blankets with tears running non-stop down his face as he sketched design after design for his planned fashion line. The stress and anxiety had gotten to his poor boyfriend and he had shut down for the weekend, he wasn't able to do anything and Andy felt horrible that Ashley was putting himself though so much stress all because he was visiting home for a week.

 After a weekend of pampering Ashley and making sure he was as stress free as possible Andy made sure to help both Ashley and CC as much as possible with gather materials that they needed for the trip, formal suits, a shit load of liquid foundation that they’d use to cover their exposed tattoos, formal gloves for Andy and Ashley because of their knuckle tattoos.

Andy was pulled from his thoughts when he felt Ashley shift beside him, shifting his gaze back to his boyfriend as Ashley was slowly waking up beside him. He smiled softly seeing Ashley’s adorable yawn as his eye fluttered open, naturally long lashes revealing the beautiful honey brown eyes that he had fallen in love with the second they, met all those years ago in a dingy run down bar when they had gotten in contact with each other about forming a band, back then Black Veil Brides was just a concept and a dream and Ashley was trying to steal his players. That all changed the second they started talking, Andy loved that Ashley was able to see the band as a business and formulate a long term plan to make sure they were successful and he remember how Ashley’s face lit up when he suggest that Ashley could redesign the current logos and also make some merch. It was almost fate them connecting like that all those years ago in that run down bar in a sketchy part of LA and now they were living in one of the nicer ends of the city thriving off the success of their first two albums and in the middle of finalizing their third. Life couldn't get any better than it was right now, well it could, it would be better if he could call Ashley his husband and his legal name was Andy Purdy, but only time would tell on that part of their relationship.

“Babe?” Andy shook his head looking back at Ashley’s eyes and feeling himself getting lost in their again before he shook himself out of it and smiled warmly leaning in and kissing Ashley softly, not caring that they both had morning breath.

“Sorry Ash. I kinda got lost in your eyes” Andy blushed furiously at being caught in the act of staring at Ashley’s mesmerizing eyes. Ashley laughed lightly at Andy’s admission of getting lost staring at his eyes.

“Well, I hope you found what you were looking for.” Ashley smiled lightly, pecking Andy’s forehead before getting up and heading to their walk-in closet and grabbing the outfit he had dubbed comfortable enough for air travel but also formal enough for his status of prince of the country they were flying to. It was a simply black button down dress shirt paired with black dress pants and black dress shoes the look was completed with satin white gloves to covering his FIDELITY knuckle tattoos. Andy was wearing something similar but because of his height they weren't able to find dress pants for him to they settled for plain black skinny jeans, he would also be wearing gloves for his FP tattoo on his thumbs.

“Well I was actually thinking about when we met and how I remember falling for you then and there because of how amazing your eyes are” Andy blushed softly, following Ashley’s lead getting up, limping over to the closet wincing at the slight burn in his lower back and upper thighs. He frowned when he saw Ashley smirk at his pain.

“Laugh it up Purdy.” He grumbled, “You’re the one that caused this so you get to carry me through the airport.”

“Andy, I’m royalty, I can’t just give you a piggy back ride in the airport because you got a little bratty.” Ashley snickered causing Andy to pout and shove his boyfriend lightly. 

“I hate you and I’m going to shower.” Andy grumbled, grabbing his clothes and heading to the bathroom.

“You love me because I’m making breakfast for you” Ashley laughed watching Andy walk to the bathroom and close the door behind him. His laugh getting louder when he heard Andy’s response as he headed to the kitchen.

 “Fine you’ve won my love back with the promise of food!”

* * *

“Welcome Your Highnesses” A flight attendant bowed as Ashley boarded the plane followed by CC and the rest of the guys. 

“No need.” Ashley smiled lightly holding up his hand, having always hated when people bowed to him because of his status.

“Of course Prince Andrew, My name is Jeffery I’ll be serving you, Prince Christian and your guests on this flight to Fairmere today.” Ashley held his wince as Jeffery said his birth name.

“Thank you Jeffery.” CC interjected for Ashley, “This is Jacob Pitts, Jeremy Ferguson, and Andrew Biersack, he also goes by Andy incase you have trouble differing between him and Prince Andrew.”

Jeffery nodded and shot the guys a polite smile “Pleasure to meet you friends of Prince Andrew and Prince Christian.” Andy, Jinxx, and Jake all smiled politely as they shook hands with Jeffery and made their way down the plane to find their seats. Andy and Ashley naturally taking the set of 4 seats separated by a table so they could draw, write, or play with the pack of cards Ashley had packed in his carry on luggage. Jinxx claiming the small couch that was opposite of Ashley and Andy so he could nap throughout the flight. CC took a seat next to a window over the wing of the plane because he always found watching the clouds in the sky while in the air relaxing and he needed all the relaxation he could get. Jake took the longest to find a seat, finally deciding to sit with Ashley and Andy because of his fear of flying hoping they’d be able to help calm him down and also a seat further away from the window would help his anxiety. 

“Are you alright Sir Jacob?” Jeffery asked noticing Jake’s hesitation with finding a seat in the small but roomy private jet that Ashley’s family owned.

“I’m okay, just have a bit of anxiety with flying but I’ll be okay once we’re in the air” Jake smiled politely.

“Well, let me know if I can do anything for you.” Jeffery nodded before going to do one last check in the cabin before alerting the pilots that they were clear in the back and ready when they were given the clear to taxi onto the runway.

“It looks like we’re all set for the flight, our expected time in the air is 8 hours and 12 minutes, feel free to keep yourselves entertained for the duration of the flight I’ll let you know when we’re a half hour away from landing.” Jeffery said before launching into the standard safety speech you always receive when flying. 

Within 20 minutes the plane was speeding down the runways and lifting into the air smoothly, Jake laid back against the plush leather seat while playing on his phone to distract himself from his nerves about flying, Jinxx was already asleep on the couch and would probably be asleep until they woke him up for landing, CC was staring out the window lost in thought as he worried about seeing his family for the first time in years. Andy and Ashley were passing Andy’s lyric book between each other having both been struck with creative genius 40 minutes into the flight both working on a new song that they had named _Let You Down_ they wouldn't have it done in time for the new album but it was always good to have ideas to pull up when writing the next album or maybe they’d do another EP in-between albums like how they did Rebels between Set the World on Fire and Wretched and Divine.

After what didn’t feel like 8 hours and one very long game of Black Jack which Andy surprisingly ended up winning despite Jeffery’s protests about gambling even though they were only playing with pretzels from the onboard snack bar.

The plane touched down on the tarmac of the Fairmere International Airport exactly 8 hours and 6 minutes after takeoff from LAX.

“It’s my pleasure to welcome you back to Fairmere Prince Andrew and Prince Christian and for the first time Sirs Jacob, Jeremy, and Andrew.” Jeffery smiled before opening the pocket door of the plane and exiting to help the ground crew with the luggage stored below the plane. 

“Well guys,” Ashley turned to the rest of the band. “This is it, please remember what CC and I taught you and do your best to not call me Ash or Ashley, if you slip up we’ll make something up but other than that C and I can’t thank you enough for putting up with this for a week, you’re truly the best of friends we could ask for.” Ashley smiled softly at his best friends and boyfriend. He took the opportunity to give Andy a quick kiss on the lips before saying “I love you baby, I seriously can’t thank you enough for putting up with having to hide our relationship.”

“I’d do anything for you Ashley.” Andy smiled softly.

“Okay you two, I hate to break up this touching moment but people are gonna start getting suspicious if we don't get off this plane soon.” CC chuckled lightly walking to the front of the plane followed by Ashley and the rest of the guys.

Ashley swallowed thickly as he stepped off the plane and down the steps to where he saw a group of royal guards surrounding a smaller group of people in formal wear. The 5 men made their way over to the group and Ashley smiled at warmly as he could before addressing the people that stood before them.

“Hello Mother, Father.”


End file.
